Percy vs Jason
by CJWillis9
Summary: One-Shot The battle between Jason and Percy is on, Son of the King vs. Son of the Sea Percy/Piper/Annabeth Threesome


It was raining, probably because how he felt, their fight hadn't ended well, it had ended in one of them taking the others powers.

Percy POV

Flashback

Lightning boomed around me. _Jason. _

"Jason, what're you doing?" I said

"I promised, I was the one who made the oath, and you're gonna be the one to die because of it!"

"What oath, Jason?"

"Can't tell you!" It started raining

"Jason, don't you dare!" I yelled

"I have to, I'm sorry Perce!"

"NO!" I yelled as a lightning bolt struck me

Annabeth gasped.

"You won't win Perseus Achilles Jackson!"

The wounds on my arm were an angry red. Jason. My second best friend. Was trying to kill me. The brother of my fourth best friend had turned against me.

"Jason, we don't have to do this!"

"Yes we do!"

"You wanna see a gift from my patron?" Jason said as he pulled out a golden coin and flipped it

"Whoa, nice axe, what're you gonna do cut some wood with it?" I yelled

"No, I'm gonna rip you to shreds!"

Piper gasped

"Somehow I don't think you can Jason!"

I felt a weight in my pocket that doesn't hold Riptide. I pulled it out, it was a white click pen.

I clicked it. It was a shimmering blue,white and pink. Weird.

"Got a new toy Perce! Looks cool!"

"Jason please, don't make us do this."

"We have to."

Jason charged. I pulled out Riptide and accidentally dropped it when Jason cut my hand. Jason stomped on it, then lightning crashed into it, but right before it did, it was like the lightning was trying to resist, Riptide was gone. Time stopped.

_I'm sorry, Perseus_

_Why didn't you stop it?!_

_Because it is Jason's will, and he made the oath._

_There is a gift from us though._

_What this white one?_

_Yes, It is from me, Your friend, Poseidon, and Venus, your ancestor and Piper._

_Un-stop time Zeus. Please this fight was destined!_

_I know, I wish you luck Perseus!_

Time unstopped. Jason was coming in for another strike, I twisted and jabbed at his head, he shrugged it off like it wasn't anything,. I twisted again and this time I stabbed, it went through his leg, again he shrugged it off. _Must be adrenaline._

"Jason don't make me, please."

"It's me or you, it won't be me."

"..."

I stabbed again, miss. I know you all might be thinking, A hero of Olympus missing? You would miss too if you were fighting one of your best friends. It started raining. Jason came in for a strike and I countered with my own, I twisted my wrist and a tidal wave poured over him. I snapped my fingers and the water evaporated in to Jason's skin, I made a fist he stopped.

"What are you doing, how?!"

"Body is made of 80% water, plus the 25 percent I just put into your skin, I'm controlling you, now lets make this an official battle, whoever wins gets the others powers weapons and anything else we have that the victor wants. Sounds good. Deal?"

"Deal!" Jason said through gritted teeth

I let go of my hold on his body and he ran towards me, lightning struck his axe and sent tendrils of electricity through it's blade. He struck at me, and I hit it head on, and the electricity trickled into my sword and dissipated.

"Not possible!" Jason screamed

"It is when Your ancestor, father, friend and possible romantic partner makes it, it also helps that that friend is Zeus!"

"Oh I so want that when I win!" Jason said

I was soaked, my clothes were soaked, I don't know how but I was willing myself dry and still I was soaked. Jason tore into my chest cutting off my shirt and leaving a thin but long line with red blood oozing from it. Annabeth and Piper gasped.

"Jason, stop this!" Piper screamed

"Sorry sweetie, but I made the oath, I have too!"

"Fine we are over!"

Like I ca- What!? Why is us over?"

"Because your an arrogant child!"

Piper winked at me, I took that as my cue to slash his legs. He fell and I put, Dynami, which means strength, to his neck.

"I win, Jason." I said as the lightning hit me, I blacked out right after I pushed the sword in and killed him.

End Flashback

I woke up 30 minutes later, it was still raining, and both Annabeth and Piper were crying over me

"What'd I miss?"

It stopped raining and I was dry.

They looked at me as though I was an alien.

"PERCY!" They shouted at the exact same time

And then there was a spark through us, me and Annabeth, I mean. Soon after however there was a new one, one that I had never felt. It was Piper.

"Erm sorry." She said

I looked up and kissed her again. Understanding went through us, I had known something was missing from mine and Annabeth's relationship, the fates hadn't made it just between me and Annabeth, It was supposed to be Me, Annabeth and Piper.

"I guess, it wasn't just meant for me and you to be together, it was you, me, and Piper"

"Yea, and I'm sorta happy bout that, even though I have to share you, it feels like we are finally complete."

I stood up and went over to Jason's body. I picked up the gold coin and slipped it in my pocket. Lightning struck, forked and hit me and the corpse. I blacked out.

Annabeth POV

Percy had just blacked out

_Don't fret he is fine, it is a side effect of gaining the powers of Jupiter._

Apparently Piper had also gotten the message.

"That was weird."

Percy's eyes fluttered open, however they weren't the normal sea green, they were flashing between electric blue and sea green untilthe left eye was sea green and the right eye was electric blue.

Piper and Percy shared a kiss just as the sun rose, then Percy and Annabeth shared a kiss. And all was well, well except the final battle now there was only one candidate, Percy, Leo had broken his ankle at the battle against Gaea's minions. There was no way Leo was fighting. Now the only thing left was to tell the other 4 what happened.

A/N

So near the end I decided that Piper/Percy/Annabeth was a good pairing I think i'll call it WisdomLoveAndSea


End file.
